


Una storia di tanto tempo fa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Red flame [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, PWP, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Questa è una favola un po' fuori dagli schemi.Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest:FAIRY TAIL	Elsa Scarlett/Natsu Dragonil	Una storia di tanto tempo fa





	Una storia di tanto tempo fa

Una storia di tanto tempo fa

 

Una storia di tanto tempo fa narra di una principessa destinata a diventare una guerriera sanguinaria per volere degli dei. Il padre, per impedire che questo avvenisse, la rinchiuse in un’alta torre e diede ordine che solo il principe che fosse riuscito a salvarla dal drago avrebbe potuto sposarla, ereditando il regno.

 

Erza si sedette sul davanzale della finestra, guardando la luce argentea dello spicchio di luna che s’intravedeva dalla torre. Il vento le faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi, lei si sciolse il foulard azzurro che li teneva fermi in una coda e questi ricaddero in una cascata vermiglia.

Una spada insanguinata era appoggiata su un grezzo tavolaccio di legno, accanto ad essa erano abbandonati segni magici, un libro con raffigurati dei portali e un elmo di metallo lucente.

L’ambiente era illuminato dalla pallida luce di una candela consumata per metà, appoggiata su un comodino.

Scarlett si voltò udendo una risata fragorosa, proveniva dal muso di un drago fuori dalla porta. La creatura si trasformò in una fiammata aranciata e Natsu entrò nella stanza. I suoi piedi nudi erano anneriti dal fumo, la sua giacca senza maniche lasciava intravedere il simbolo sulla sua spalla e indossava un collare.

“Dovevi vedere come scappava il cavaliere che è venuto oggi. Gli ho anche arrostito il cavallo ed è scappato in mutande” disse, strofinando le mani tra loro.

Erza sbadigliò e balzò, atterrando in piedi, la spallina del suo vestito di broccato blu scivolò, lasciandole scoperta una porzione del seno.

“Ancora principi che cercano di portarmi via? Sì che lo sanno che mio padre mi ha rinchiuso qui con un drago” disse. Accarezzò la guancia di Natsu che ridacchiò, annuendo, mostrando i suoi denti candidi e aguzzi.

“Drago che riuscirà un giorno a batterti alle nostre sfide!” gridò.

Erza si sfilò una coroncina e l’appoggiò sul comodino, si voltò e raggiunse Natsu. Afferrò il drago di fuoco per la catena che pendeva dal collare e lo strattonò, lo condusse con sé fino al letto. Si sdraiò, accavallando le gambe e lo tirò, facendoselo cadere addosso.

“Appunto. Avessi voluto andarmene, ti avrei sconfitto da sola. Questo posto è solo una copertura, ho imparato l’incantesimo per andarmene quando ancora ero una bambina.

Nessuno può immaginare che il cavaliere nero che uccide i tiranni e libera gli schiavi sono io”

“Versando fin troppo sangue nel processo” disse Natsu, passandosi la mano tra i capelli rosa.

“Beh, ‘salamandra’, la battaglia esige un prezzo” disse Erza. Lo baciò appassionatamente, lui ricambiò con foga, saltellandole addosso.

Il letto cigolò, sotto il peso dei loro corpi che si dibattevano.

Natsu lanciò via la sua giacchetta, mentre le mani di lei andavano a slacciargli i pantaloni.

“… Inoltre ti preferisco a qualsiasi principe. Io stessa assomiglio più a un drago che a una principessa” disse Erza. Si sbarazzò del proprio intimo di pizzo, lasciandolo cadere sul pavimento di pietra.

Natsu giocherellò con la propria catena, completamente ignudo.

“Il ‘tuo’ drago e ti proteggerò, vedrai. Nessuno di quei tipi di darà noie” promise.

“Lo so, non permetterai a nessuno di rovinare la nostra vita insieme” disse Erza. Gli sorrise e giocherellò con una sua ciocca di capelli rosa.

Natsu prese il proprio membro in mano ed iniziò a sfregarlo, avvertendo l’eccitazione salire, gettò indietro la testa e serrò gli occhi.

Erza gli afferrò la mano con malagrazia e gliela allontanò, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Non divertirti solo tu” ordinò.

Natsu si leccò le labbra e si piegò in avanti, posandole dei baci bollenti sui seni sodi. Ne afferrò uno con l’altra mano e lo palpeggiò, sfregandolo.

Erza gli schiuse le gambe con prepotenza e gli prese a sua volta il membro in mano. Lo stuzzicò sulla punta e lo fece entrare dentro di sé.

Il grido di piacere di Natsu risuonò per la stanza, la creatura fece dei ruggiti simili ad ululati e si mosse in modo scombinato. Erza lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo obbligò ad andare su e giù dentro di lei con un ritmo più regolare.

Il segno delle sue dita rimase sulla pelle di Natsu, che la baciò con trasporto, arrossandole le labbra, facendo sfregare i loro nasi fino ad arrossarli.

 

Questa storia di tanto tempo fa vide un amore consumarsi tra le fiamme di una bruciante passione, un desiderio che legava una principessa e un drago per l’eternità.


End file.
